This disclosure generally relates to a method of preparing and measuring a sewer pipe prior to installation of a cured in place pipe lining. A cured in place pipe lining method utilizes a resin soaked liner that is installed within a sewer. The resin soaked liner is forced against the inner walls of a sewer with fluid or mechanical pressure until cured. Once cured the liner becomes a new pipe within the original pipe. The resin soaked liner is custom tailored to the particular sewer pipe to match diameter and length requirements. Accordingly, prior to installation, the old sewer pipe is cleaned and measured. Cleaning can require cutting away debris such as roots and other accumulations that impede desired fluid flow. Measurements such as the pipe diameter are required for the entire desired length of lining. Further, in many instances a video inspection of the sewer is desired to contrast the original and repaired state of the sewer pipe.
Cleaning, measuring and videoing the interior of a sewer pipe are complicated due to the confined environment and limited accessibility. Moreover, a service lateral pipe leading from a building or home into a larger main sewer pipe further complicates access by the required tools and video equipment. It is undesirable to access through the home, and difficult to gain access through the main. In some instances, a secondary pipe referred to as a clean out is installed to provide access to the lateral sewer pipe. This is also undesirable as installation of a clean out often requires digging in a home owner's front yard while also incurring additional costs and time.